Vanished
by LILPRINCEASS
Summary: She just vanished. Nearly two years from now. No one knows why nor if she is ever coming back.


Vanished

Vb. To pass from sight or existence: disappear completely.

She just vanished. Nearly 2 years now. No one knows why nor if she is ever coming back.

Blue azure eyes traveled its way across the wet, and still raining, grounds of the third garden on the sunny castle. The aroma of earth filling the atmosphere as the rainy season has taken its first claim on the planet. The first rain ending the heat wave of summer dropped down the earth ruthlessly. She breathed softly taking in turmoil of emotions the rain is giving.

Her eyes threatened to moisten as it spotted a small white plant fighting to stand up against the heavy fat raindrops the sky have given. She is not the type to memorize plants name but she does know that one particular plant rather very well. It was _her_ favorite plant after all.

" _Hey, look at this plant! Its name is forget-me-not, unique isn't it!" she said with her usual cute voice. Her face had some dirt on it also on her dress._

" _Wow, cool! Where did you get that and how did you know its name?" she answered_

 _She just giggled._

The end of the second summer without her, she wonders how many more summer without her.

They looked everywhere, found various clues but never the end to the mystery.

Rein looked up to fight tears that portend. She wonders again for the millionth time why did she left. With no clues given, without a warning, without anything to actually understand her sudden decision… just why?

Last day of summer two summers ago.

Rein ran across the corridor with practiced silence as to not upset Camelot. Her beaming smile plastered on her face as she reminisce some happy summer thoughts. The summer was astonishingly awesome! It's one of the best summers ever!

While running something caught her attention on the corner of her eyes, Rein's sudden stop put the law of inertia in action and has slipped on the shiny smooth ceramic-colored floor of the corridor.

She stood up, regained her balance and dusted herself "Fine!" she called out on the attention grabbing crimson parasol on the garden.

The parasol twirled and a beaming face of her twin sister appeared from its shade. "Rein!" she answered a watering can on her hand as the other clutches the parasol to fight against the raging heat of summer.

"We're gonna leave for school later are you ready yet?" Rein shouted back to Fine.

"Yeah… sort of" she answered

"What kind of answer is sort of? Geez and you did not even ask me to do it with you!" Rein pouted.

Fine laughed her eyes also smiling "Because after breakfast you're daydreaming about Bright again!" She teased.

Rein gasped and looked around for any people "Fine!"

Fine laughed again "You still have to pack clothes you know, only foods are not on my bag yet"

"Geez Fine you never change. You'll get fat you know!" Rein said smiling once again.

"Yeah, yeah just go" Fine answered twirling back against her twin sister and looking at her plant which started to grow.

Rein looked at her sister with a happy glow. Her sister was wonderful as she is and she can never ask for anything better. Rein took one more glance before stepping backwards and got ready to dash again to have more time to pick clothes to go back to wonder planet.

 _Forget-me-not_ was the literal genus name of her plant, and that was what _she_ did, never forgot about it and took loving care of the adorable herb.

Thinking about it now that's what also she did. Never forgot about her, up until now thinking what may have gone wrong for her to leave.

 _Forget-me-not_ it seems to mock its way into her, Rein thought to herself, for seeing her sister with loving eyes directed to the plant was her last time ever seeing her since.

After packing that day, she leaned back on her drawer. She massaged her own arms and took one deep breath. Four hours, it took her four hours… a new record! Since she ended quite early she decided to help Fine pack her foods to avoid her from getting super high calories one (because two thousand calories isn't that high for Fine)

She firstly came to the kitchen, after finding no signs of her she came to the garden. She pranced around the garden; the watering can was back on its original position on the small shed that's why she did not think she would be there.

Rein then looked around the castle even to the basement. But her voice in effort to find her only bounced back. She came to the dining room and hoped she would be there eating happily, but no.

Camelot looked at the worried princess.

"Can I help you Rein-sama?" the old lady asked.

Rein looked up to the refined old maid. "Have you seen Fine?"

"Why no, I thought the two of you would be packing by now." Camelot answered confused.

"Well we're supposedly be but she said earlier she had finished packing, except for her foods of course. I've looked everywhere around the castle but found no breadcrumbs, I wonder if she's escaped outside to buy food?" Rein suggested which earned a star sparkle on Camelot's eyes.

"Lulu, order the guards to look for princess Fine outside the castle, Now!" Camelot ordered to a seemly cat beside her who bowed and obeyed immediately.

Fine would definitely get angry at her but she has no choice, Rein giggled at the commotion she caused.

King Truth and Queen Elsa entered the dining room too with curious faces. "What happened?" Elsa asked Camelot with slight worry on her voice.

"Fine-sama is nowhere to be seen around the castle grounds your highness" Camelot bowed answering

"Oh, my" Elsa delicately placed a finger on her lips.

"Well she might be buying food outside again" Truth entered too before they all laughed, not knowing the tragic end to the supposedly measly problem.

The sunset painted the horizon and across with roses. Afternoon saying goodbye and dusk saying their hello along with the night to begin, it's been two hours and guards said that the Princess is nowhere to be found.

Laughter and little bit of anger dissolved to worry as the moon peeked on the starry sky.

A guard entered the room where the royalties along with Camelot were based. He bowed courteously "We have searched the whole territory of the Sunny kingdom and asked for every kingdom's assistance but found no clue on her whereabouts." The guard said.

Elsa whimpered a little holding back her tears "Fine…" she mouthed.

Camelot tried her best to comfort the Queen "She might be coming back by now, she never missed dinner she might have just got a little lost." She aided. "And you, look for every corner of the kingdoms again it's almost dark, ask for every assistance you can get!" Camelot ordered the guard as it obeyed as fast as the last words were finished.

Truth hugged her almost weeping wife keeping her close to him but worries in his eyes will never go unnoticed. Rein sat there still, did she caused too much commotion? Because there was never a shed of doubt that Fine will come back that time.

But her thoughts proved wrong as the clock turned two hours before midnight, also the time of their supposed to be departure to wonder planet.

Her parents were on their own chambers. Rein made her way to their room to rest a little before catching the first train on midnight. Camelot ordered her to still go to school on the planned departure.

Rein entered the room and dimly lights greeted her. Fine have always greeted her with her trademark smile. They were always together during that time, except for now.

Rein looked at her own packed bags and only noticed that Fine's weren't there.

Fine's uniform still hung on the wardrobe untouched. Rein's eyes widened on the sudden realization, Fine had not packed for going back to school at all! But she said earlier she had packed! Did she just lied to her-

Rein looked around the room. It seems a little, out of place. She had realized that Fine's personal belongings such as brush and so, are gone. Her bed was also strangely neatly arranged that even resembles a newly bought one.

Rein ran almost hysterically on Fine's wardrobe and opened it with much force.

 _No._ There's no way this is happening. Rein thought as she collapsed on the floor a hand over her gaped mouth.

Her wardrobe was so clean; it was embellished with no clothes or anything at all, it was hollowly empty.

Rein took small breaths before starting to brawl.

Running agitated footsteps were heard before Camelot, the King and Queen burst through the door.

"Rein-sama/Rein what happened?"

It took about three to five seconds tops before their mind have perceived a substance of wisdom they needed to fuel their confused and in turmoil emotions. The mine bomb has been stepped on as the reality pressed on its horror.

Many things happened after that, such as finding a code that they did not decipher and were washed away by the erosion on the forest. School did not come off the hook too, it was different, not that very much but it affected as much.

Her close friends did not stop at anything. They asked beyond galaxies and have gone wilderness. Looked for clues did find some but as times passed it lost its meaning.

Summers have come passed and go, and like a tree who had regained its fallen leaves over time, over time too some voids have been filled.

"Rein, sorry we're late!" Altezza said shattering her thoughts on the plant she's staring at.

"Oh, Altezza I've been waiting, the rain must have hindered your way" Rein answered far much more feminine and princess like more than two years ago. She had changed so much, in the best possible ways, but her friends were not certain if it really was the best way.

"You said it!" Altezza answered. Bright, Shade, Auler, Sophie, MIrlo, the seed princesses, Solo, Tio and Lione peeked through the corner of the corridor.

"Guys," Rein greeted

"Hey/Hello Rein" they all greeted back.

All of them changed. Matured was probably the best word to describe as fun boisterous childhood and adolescence were abruptly stopped for a dear friend, they have regained some but still it was not enough covering the hole.

They approached her with careful precision as they knew very well the held memories and fun times on that third garden of the sunny kingdom, where all of them knew a shortcut by running on corridors and jumping on windows or walking slowly on the carefully child-made causeways.

Rein breathed in deeply on the silence that engulfed the group looking at the third garden. They liked her, everyone she knew do. What could have gone wrong really?

"So let us go?" she invited to start their appointed shopping for Milky's fifth birthday.

All of them stared at her "Yeah let's do" they all answered quietly like a soft whisper under their breath.

Rein just smiled, she shouldn't have come there if she was expecting them. They walked away slowly like a group of soldiers who had just came from battle.

Shade purposely took a slow walk and soon enough he was on the back. He stopped once more to look at a herb he knows very well too much. The heavy downpour blurred the view but for some reason the plant seemed to glow and was still visible, _she_ took of it well, he thought as he smiled a little. He continued to walk.

The colorful umbrellas, and parasols for some princesses, colored the gloomy gray sky a colorful hue.

They were chatting happily on what to do with the surprise later that night. Milky have always liked the special edition sunny cheese vanilla cake and an oversize of the same flavor was their plan for the main cake.

They were chatting happily that they did not notice that Rein had approached another figure until Rein bumped unto the figure.

Rein was sent two steps backward. "Sorry" she mouthed.

"Oh sorry too" the girl under the rose crimson parasol said and hurriedly walked away from the crowd

"What's with her?" Altezza asked to herself mostly

Rein looked back to the disappearing figure. The familiar voice sent chills down her spine when she talked. To think about it, she could swear she saw red twin drills under the parasol. And the parasol….

Come to think of it, she did not also saw Fine's adored parasol since two years ago.

Heartbeat rushed over her pulse as if drawing in near the end of a mystery. Blood pounded on her ears.

"Hey, wait!" Rein called out to the figure as Altezza looked at her as the others did but the figure continued to walk away.

"Rein, what are you doing?" Altezza asked following her trails along with their friends.

"Hey, I said wait!" Rein cried and as the figure continued to walk away, her friends were curious to what is happening.

Rein ran to the figure but it was just too fast.

"Fine!" Rein's fraught convicting voice had chased the gray cloud away as vision and doubt cleared.

The figure froze a little before it dashed away to the crowds and was nowhere to be seen.

The others looked around but it was nowhere on vision now.

"Rein" Bright looked at her.

"It was Fine, It was Fine I swear! Her parasol, it was the only parasol with the same design in the whole universe made with distinguished materials! Her voice, her voice! And why else would she react like that if she isn't?" Rein cried almost hysterically.

Everyone looked around more but no use.

"Hey," Auler started…

"This…" he said showing them what he found.

It was a flower. A flower from her beloved plant she had cherished, but left.

"I saw this down here" he said. Forget-me-not flowers, especially white ones, are rare.

Rein looked at it and tears fell, stained her puffy pink cheeks and an exasperated whimpers of cries escaped her control.

Forget-me-not flowers usually have four petals, but this one only have three, the other petal was plucked.

" _It has four petals because forget-me-not also has four syllables."_

With a petal plucked… _for-get me._

No, even by means of amnesia she knows she'll remember her forever. They'll find her even if a hundred summers pass.

Please continue reading….

Author's note:

Forget-me-not does exist but I don't know how it actually looks because I just found out about its existence in my dictionary.

I found its name really beautiful and awesome so it motivated me to make this fic with sisterly love because fictions with their sisterly love are rare, but yeah this is mystery wahahahaahhaa.

Though I still hope you're satisfied about this chapter and please review. :=))))))))

Oh last thing if you are forgetting this is just a one-shot so that any of you can imagine what might be a good epilogue. (Though you can pm me if you want to know why Fine left in my own reason)


End file.
